


One Holiday Away

by ErenKrieger



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: (If i actually manage to continue), AU, And i have no beta-reader, Atem is... just Atem, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Halloween, I aged seto up by 2 years, I already have some kind of concept, I feel too unfamiliar with the issue of a 16 y/o owning a company, I intend to change that later though, I was inspired by a prompt, Im basically posting it already because halloween, Im sorry for any occurring mistakes, It gets deeper later i promise, M/M, Mokuba is precious, Only slight prideshipping in the first chapter, Prideshipping, Seto is a dork, Ships dont apply that much in the first chap, So everything is basically the same, Too many bureocratic issues in different countries, Tumblr Prompt, Unfinished, english is not my first language, holiday fanfic, i think, oh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenKrieger/pseuds/ErenKrieger
Summary: Seto Kaiba is only 18, the head of a huge company and single-parenting his little brother. He is a busy man, but there are still occasions when he has to accept that work and money are not everything.Or: Mokuba is responsible for Seto meeting their adorable (somewhat) neighbour Atem. Thank you, Mokuba.





	One Holiday Away

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! It's my first published fanfiction! I'm apologising in advance. English is not my mother tongue and if you find any mistakes (especially with prepositions), you may tell me!  
>  **This very short first chapter is based on a prompt by card-gays on Tumblr dot com.**  
>  http://card-gays.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for the sleepless nights I got from thinking about this AU and it's continuation. I hope you don't hate it lol. The first chapter only exists because of you.

Seto Kaiba was a very stoic, down-to-earth man.

That was what everyone knew him for.  
He knew that his employees probably had their little chats and jokes about him, but as long as they did their work and left their rumours out of business, he didn't care; he couldn't change it anyway.  
On the contrary; rumours probably made him feared and respected among the workers, which he prefered a lot over that touchy-feely atmosphere he had experienced working with other companies.

Seto Kaiba was very proud of his life style, even; he had achieved all of his success on his own with only wits and skills, starting from scrap, and he was certain that maintaining a profit-oriented and serious life was essencial to keep his life on top of the food chain.  
He did not care very much for trivial things like vacation or friends; his only hobby, creating and advancing games, was also his work, so he didn't need anything else.

There was one exception though.

 "Look, on top of that hill, big bro! We can't go home before we've checked out that one as well!"

Kaiba's gaze lingered on the brightly lit house with a sullen expression, while his little brother Mokuba was pulling on his arm with no sign of exhaustion even after two hours of walking through the streets, while the cold October air clung to their freezing limbs.  
Or rather _Seto's_ freezing limbs. Mokuba seemed to be immune to the chilly four degrees.

It was 31st October - Halloween.  
Nothing special if you asked Seto; as for him, he just would have spent the whole day and evening at work, keeping check on their monthly turnovers (he preferred to double-check such important things instead of just blindly leaving it to some accountants) or making some last-minute arrangements for their christmas products.  
These would have been his plans for this evening at least; however, he had not reckoned with Mokuba.

Of course Mokuba had not intended to be a nuisance to Seto; first, Mokuba just wanted to celebrate Halloween by wandering the streets all by himself as soon as it got dark to collect candy.

At least that had been the plan, but Seto was having none of it.

There had been three attempts to kidnap Mokuba in the last year alone; letting him stroll outside by night was like serving him to his enemies on a silver platter.

To solve this problem, Seto could have just sent Roland to accompany Mokuba, but before he could even consult his right hand man for that job, Mokuba had declined that suggestion almost immediately.  
Roland was much too serious and stiff and "would look stupid in a costume anyway", and was eleven not old enough for Mokuba to go alone anyway?

It had taken a lot of arguing and compromising on both sides, but in the end they came to a fair solution.  
Mokuba would not wander the streets alone, but that for the prize of Seto himself accompanying his little brother. _In a costume._

And that is why Kaiba was now standing at the bottom of the highest hill they could probably find in this area, dressed in a long black cloak, an outdated waistcoat with a cravat and fake blood at the corners of his mouth.  
(At least he had been able to talk himself out of wearing those cheap vampire fangs that disabled you from speaking proper words, let alone hold serious conversations.)

They had already traipsed round all the houses down here for hours now, and since they had reached the last house in proximity of their own home, he had dared to hope for successfully calling an end to this year's Halloween.

However, much to Seto's chargin, Mokuba spotted what had to be every kid's dream of the perfect Halloween house.

On top of the hill, where Seto was certain had been nothing but an vacant house surrouned by a bunch of trees last year, was now a greatly illuminated property that made you wonder where they kept all the decoration for the rest of the year.  
The further he was pulled towards the house by an excited Mokuba, the more details he noticed.

The owner of the building seemed to take the holiday rather seriously.

The house was covered in fake spider webs as far as Seto could tell from a distance, with orange and green lights glooming in every window and under the pediments and what seemed to be tombstones in the front yard.  
Drawing closer, Seto could also distinguish a few black cats on the lit trees around the house and a single mummy in human size near the entrance.  
The most significant decoration, however, were the pumpkins.  
First, it just looked like the whole garden was covered in orange, only for the exception of the tombstones and a large, black sphinx lying majestically in the middle of the left-hand front yard, but as they came closer, Seto could distinguish a sea of a lot of different pumpkins throughout the whole premise.  
Their size varried greatly, the smallest ones not bigger than a grapefruit, while the biggest reached up to Mokuba's hip.  
And every single one of them seemed to have individual carving.

 _These people must have an awful lot of time on their hands,_ Seto thought while he followed his brother, acting like climbing up an eighteen degree slope just now was totally within his daily workout tolerance.  
In the meantime, Mokuba finally let go of Seto's hand to run up to the front door, which was completely covered in leaves and bats.

Mokuba had already pressed the doorbell, which was surrounded by the mouth of a strange looking metallic two-mouthed dragon.  
He was now bouncing on his heels, while Seto came to stand just behind his excited brother.  
As he was waiting, Seto could not help but notice a small name tag in italics just below the dragon.

 _'Muto',_ it read.

 _I'm sure I would have heard of these neighbours already if they had been here for more than a few months,_ he thought.

Just when he was about to suggest that this was probably a prank since no one answered the bell of this clearly inhabited house, the front door swung open.

"Happy Halloween!", came the announcement from a voice that Seto had not expected he would have to look down to so far.  
The guy it belonged to was barely 1.60 metres tall, but nonetheless of a very slender built, and Seto was certain that the stranger was not much younger than him.  
He looked somewhat foreign with his bronze skin and delicate features.  
The stranger was wearing a black cloak with a spiderweb pattern and a witch's hat on top of his tricoloured (?!) hair.  
He somehow matched the heavily decorated house, yet he was nothing like Seto would have imagined him.

"Oh my god, you are Toph! You can take as much as you want! I haven't seen any Avatar costumes in ages!", exclaimed the owner of the house with this big, adorable smile and held out a huge bowl with sweets to Mokuba, who looked like his day couldn't become any better and dug into the pile of bonbons and chocolate bars.

Seto was barely able to contain his smile while he was watching the guy talking to Mokuba, asking him about his costume and the series they appearantly both knew.  
He was nodding enthusiastically in response to Mokuba's excited rambling, answering almost as avidly, before turning to catch Seto's still lingering gaze and - **shit.**

They locked eyes for what felt like a small, awkward eternity, though it was probably just a moment, and Seto felt like he had been caught doing something weird (which it probably was).  
He noted that the house owner had admittedly pretty eyes; they appeared to be deep purple, gleaming in the warm light all around them and were framed by long and thick eye lashes.  
Despite his staring, Seto fortunately managed to keep his stoic, unreadable expression without breaking eye contact; or so he thought, until the other guy smiled in a confused but polite way and raised the bowl of sweets he had still been holding out to Mokuba. 

"You can have some candy too...?"

Seto almost turned red, but just almost because he was Seto Kaiba, and a guy like him certainly did not _blush._  
In a rush of what might have been panic if he had not been too proud to admit it, he quickly grabbed the first candy he caught hold of, a single jolly rancher, grabbed Mokuba's hand and turned on his heel to rush down the small, pumpkin-lined path they had just come before the stranger could say a word.

"THANKYOUGOODNIGHT," he hurriedly called over his shoulder without looking back, while Mokuba gave a last, excited wave to the adorab-, no, _friendly_ man at the door, announcing something about how they would come again to thank him properly (a promise that Seto was rather sure to break), before they were swallowed by the shadows of an alley where the bright lights of the house could not reach them anymore.

Seto only slowed down a notch when he was sure that the guy at the door could see them no longer.  
For a second he considered calling Roland to pick them up instead of walking all the way home, but then again walking seemed like a welcome distraction from his embarassment.  
Which of course he never would admit to.

While they were walking back down the hill, Mokuba returned to his excited rambling.  
"That last house was awesome, Seto! I can't believe that guy likes Avatar just as much as I do even though he's as old as you! No offense of course, but whenever I wanna show something to you, you have no time, unless it involves dragons... Maybe I should show you that episode with the dragons then! You should understand at least a liiittle bit when we meet Mr Muto again!"

"IF we meet him again," Seto grumbled, which caused him a pointed look from Mokuba. 

"But I _want_ to meet him again! He was really nice and you seemed to like him!" Mokuba chimed with a toothy grin. 

"What gave you that idea," Seto muttered as he finally let go of Mokuba's hand.

"Well, first of all you didn't taunt him at least once, that has to be a new record!" 

"We hardly exchanged a word!"

"Also, according to the door bell, he seems to like dragons, so you can't really hate him!" 

"Give it time." 

Mokuba rolled his eyes at him.  
"Whatever you say. I will make sure we will meet him again, and if it's just to say thank you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow it really is short! I haven't written anything in AGES and I mostly posted this to force my lazy ass to actually continue a work for once... so let's see if this will actually turn into a multi-chapter fanfic or not!  
> Don't forget to leave comments ~ ☆☆☆


End file.
